Satan (Shaitan's Warrior)
The Satan, also known as Sejtan, is the main antagonist of the infamous 2006 Serbian horror-comedy film, known as Shaitan's Warrior, also known on Serbian as "Šejtanov Ratnik" (Serbian Cyrillic: Шејтанов ратник). He was portrayed by Marko Mrđenović, who also portrayed the biggest hero of the movie known as Bora. History The movie begins with meeting the main characters known as Cane, Tića and Mirko (Mirko is also the cousin of Novica Marjanović). All of the which are pretty much best friends, going in the same school, hanging out. One day, Novica appeared in school, asking Stanislav if he could say that he's not in school, so he couldn't get a bad grade. The teacher entered the class, and Stanislav was asked who isn't in school. Stanislav reported two of classmates, and didn't report Novica. The teacher then started looking who is next to get a grade, and she found Novica missing the grade and was asked to come in front of the teacher. Novica did, and started brutally swearing the teacher and threatened Stanislav of getting beaten up. All of the classmates ended up getting a test because of Novica's misbehavior. Cane later on finds out a new girl in school named Senka, and Cane tries hooking up with her, as she ignores him. Mirko and Cane then went outside speaking about her, and about her boyfriend known as Djomla. Cane ended up offending Djomla who was behind of them the whole time, and Djomla came up to them, taking his pistol out being close to shooting Cane, until Bora came in and stopped him. Bora and Tića are then seen getting on Bora's bike going to his place. As Stanislav was going home, he got ganged up by Novica with three of his mates. Stanislav in shock looked at them and got brutally threatened by Novica, until Stanislav took the opportunity to run away. As Stanislav was running, he found a old house which he entered and found a really old book. Stanislav took the book and read the book, accidentally getting the Satan to real life. Satan was behind of him, as Novica and the friends entered the house seeing the Satan they got in shock, as Satan brutally killed all of them. The next day, Cane, Tića and Mirko talked where are Novica and Stanislav, since neither of them came to school, Everyone assumed that Novica killed Stanislav since Novica is a skin-head leader-fighter. In the night, Cane, Tića and Mirko went to Tića's friends "Ritualistic-event". Only the three got invited, as they watched Tića's friend do the event. Later on Tića met Cane and Mirko with her friend known as Darija. After the massacre of the four gang-members, Stanislav went home early with the book he found, seeing his father and mother in shock of finally seeing him home. The father was very angry and grounded his son from going outside with friends. As Stanislav went to his room, the father saw the book which Stanislav was holding, the father demanded to see the book. The father got in shock, realizing his son became a member of a cult, and read the same quote which his son did. The father brought Satan to life, and Satan killed his father, probably his mother as well. While Stanislav was looking at the event in shock. In the night, Cane, Tića and Mirko went to Tića's boyfriends home. They we're looking for Bora but did not find him. Instead they found a goth girl known as Ksenija making something. The three ended up leaving the house. Later that day, Cana and Tića we're at a grave, looking at some deceased friend's graves, until they saw Stanislav at the grave too. Tića saw Stanislav and went towards him. Tića saw Stanislav holding the book, and tried taking it from him, Stanislav screamed and run away. As Stanislav ran away, he started hearing voices of his father, talking to him, saying how useless he is, how everyone made fun of him, how he is a zero of a human, and then Stanislav turned evil and decided to make everyone suffer because of the events that happened to him. Later that night, Tića and Mirko went to a heavy rock party, where they saw a lot of rock fans. Mirko started seeing vampires and started running away, while Tića and Cane hooked up and started making out kissing at the event. In the morning, Tića and Cane separated, and Cane screamed in happiness, as three heavy metal fans looked at him and laughed at him, beating him up. Tića and Cane ended up going to a restaurant where they met Zulfikar, a man which works there. They we're asking where's Bora, and the Zulfikar brought them to his place, telling them a historical story about the Satan, how Turks have found the book, and how numerous people tried killing the Satan, but failed. Serbian warlord known respectfully as Karadjordje, also tried fighting the beast, but got killed, until one of the Turks read the quote and made the demon disappear. The man also told a story about a lady which they trapped inside the house because of being a high-rank persona, so she gets forgotten. They also took her child from her. And she lived in the house for years now, trying to get revenge for trapping her. Later on, Tića believed the whole story, and Cane though it all being non-sense. As Stanislav was getting threatened by the Satan, because of not having new victims. Stanislav promised of getting Satan new victims for him. In the middle of the night, a new part was created by Senka. Everyone got invited to the party, and Stanislav found out about the party. As people we're having fun, Stanislav brought the book with him, bringing Satan to the party, as Satan appeared and started killing victims rapidly, Satan killed numerous women and men in the party. Ksenija and Cane actually ended up making out at the party not even knowing what was going on. While Tića with Zulfikar found her boyfriends body deceased or asleep. Zulfikar ended up waking up or bringing Bora back to life, as Bora already knew he had to stop Satan and Stanislav for destroying the world. Satan ended up with Stanislav taking Ksenija to a dungeon. As Cane and Djomla together beaten up by Satan ended up going to the location. Once they came to the dungeon, Satan fought with both of them, beating them up. While Ksenija was laying on top of a fire-burning portal to hell. Later on, Bora and Tića got to the place too, Bora ended up fighting the Satan, pushing Satan into the fire-portal with himself. The two entered hell together, and souls of innocent people started getting out from the portal, as Stanislav's father got out too, pulling Stanislav into the portal as well with him holding the book. Djomla removed Senka from the burning under her, and she survived. In the end, the police found about Novica and his friends getting killed and had to explanation about the event. The movie ended with Djomla being with Senka in relationship as before. But Tića and Cane kissed and got in a relationship as well, kissing on the lips. The last scene of the movie is Bora seen in hell, looking around in hell. List of Victims #'Novica Marjanović & three of his friends' - Brutally Murdered. #'Stanislav's father' - Murdered. #'Stanislav's mother' - Possibly Murdered. #'Stanislav' - Threatened. #'Numerous People At Party' - Murdered. #'Numerous Historical Victims' - Murdered. #'Karadjordje' - Murdered. #'Bora' - Murdered. (But Brought Back To Life). #'Mirko' - Beaten up. #'Senka' - Kidnapped. #'Djomla' - Beaten up. #'Cane' - Beaten up. Powers & Abilities *'Fighting' - Since the historical events, the Satan can clearly fight and defeat all of his opponents. *'Sword Skills' - When battling/fighting, Satan uses a sword-typed weapon to defeat and kill his victims. Trivia *He was based off the , Islamic devil's, which have the goal's to incite humans. *It's unknown if he stayed alive in hell. Probably did, since Bora did too, although there's no way out to Earth now, since Stanislav brought the book with him into hell. Category:Horror Villains Category:Satanism Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Male Category:Comedy Villains Category:Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Mute Category:Brutes Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Satan